With development of Internet technology, there are more applications based on Internet. Some applications may allow a large number of users to simultaneously conduct their businesses online. For this scenario, management of this large number of users needs to be considered. However, current technology does not provide any management mechanism for the scenario that a large number of users are simultaneously conducting businesses online. This tremendously limits development of the businesses.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art and to provide methods, apparatus, and communication systems for user management.